Hmltša
Hmltša has appeared 20 times, making its debut in the first edition of the Yagredin Music Festival. Therefore it has participated every edition in the YMF. HMŠ also took part in every Junior Yagredin Music Festival, but been involved just in a few Special YMF editions. The official broadcaster is TBA, which is short for TBA. Hmltša's best results was the 4th place in the 12th edition with the song "Top". The worst result for HMŠ was the 12th place in the semi final in the 16th edition with the song "Candy". Hmltša is located on the middle continent. It has 3 direct neighbours and 1 indirect. The direct neighbours are from west to east Aythmos and Zhavina, Zarjaia and Djivača. And to the indirect counts Saint Khalia. HMŠ has a total of 2 islands. Furthermore it's a medium size country. Hmltša has a total number of 13.781.890 inhabitants. The inhabitants are called Hmltšan. And their capital is called Hvezd. Statistics Languages The shown languages are only for the main event of the Yagredin Music Festival, without counting either the Junior or the Special editions. The most sent language of Hmltša is Russian with six appearences, followed by their national language Polish with 4. HMŠ's best result has also been performed in Russian, while their worst was sang in Polish. Gender Dividing between female, male participants and groups Hmltša sent 16 women, only 2 men and 4 groups. So HMŠ sent 73% woman, 9% men and 18% groups to the contest. Returning artists were counted multiple times. Entries Yagredin Music Festival Hmltša took part in every edition of the YMF. Meaning that HMŠ appeared 20 times in the main event yet. The best result was the 4th place in the 12th edition. Junior Yagredin Music Festival Hmltša did not take part in every edition of the JYMF, withdrawing from the 3rd to 4th and 14th to present edition. Meaning that HMŠ appeared 11 times in the junior event yet. The best result was the 1st place in the 1st edition. Special Yagredin Music Festival Hmltša took part in just a few edition of the Special YMF. Meaning that HMŠ appeared 4 times in the special events yet. The best result was the 2nd place in the 1st edition of the All Star YMF. National Finals Hmltša's first national selection was introduced for the eighth edition of the YMF. The name of the selection was National Final of Hmltša. It was used as selection method for the edition 08, 13 and 20. Starting with the 13th edition the selection has been renamed into Hmltški Wybór. From every national final was chosen a participant to represet the country in the contest. Hostings Hst.png hosts mit dingsi.png Hmltša hosted a total of two times. One time after they won a contest and once after they got determined to host a first edition. So once the Junior Yagredin Music Festival and once the All Star Yagredin Music Festival. Each contest was hosted by a different person, four in total. From those four hosts did take part three in a YMF event at least once. Special is that HMŠ invited to host a citizen of Sunlit Sands to host the Junior YMF, being Sofija Tarasova, which took part for them in JYMF #01.